


Push

by Holde_Maid



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-28
Updated: 2008-02-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some good-natured banter at the bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, anything you recognise from tv is not mine, for only the storyline and wording belong to me. Not copyright infringement intended, no money made.

"He who seeks a horse or a wife without fault, has neither steed in his stable nor angel in his bed," Methos quoted, watching Duncan closely as the allusion sank in.

The eyes were growing larger, the full lips formed a tight little upturned U. Then they opened, and Duncan sputtered, "But I'm not... She's..."

"Aren't you a couple of centuries older than Joe?"

The hazel eyes looked like they might fall out. "Yeah."

"Then why is his leg harder to pull than yours?" Methos raised an eyebrow.

Laughing, Joe patted his prosthetics. "It's kinda attached to me."


End file.
